massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Krauss
Major Anton Krauss was an Alliance Marine, N7 operative and later, a crewman aboard the Asari Spectre ''Euri T'Rishka's'' ship the Vanade. Anton was a generally friendly person with a healthy interest weapons and military tradition. Anton decided to join the Alliance at the eager age of 18 and was suggested for the N7 Special Forces Program. He graduated with flying colours and served with a squad of Alliance Marines during the Geth Invasion. He also served the Majestic Twelve division of N7 along with Lauryn Carson. Personality and Appearance Anton was known to his fellows as a very caring yet effective soldier. He would rather throw himself into harm than his men. His squadmates praised him for this, as well as his attitude towards things. Anton enjoyed looking on the bright side of the task and enjoyed his job to the least psycho extent. He wasn't known to be power hungry, and would rather do good for others than do bad for more money. Anton was of regualar height at about 5'11", he weighed about 185 lbs and had a decent muscle build. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was quite fast and strong, so carrying extra equipment was never a problem. Strengths and Weaknesses Anton was good at keeping his teams together and morale up. He knew how to tell them bad things and how to make the good things sound better. He was considered a very good speaker as well, which has definatly helped over the years. As mentioned above, he was also quite strong and fast whcih has also paid off over the years of his service. He was also quite tech savvy and a great shot at range. He tends to dislike working solo, much like him not liking being by himself. He likes leading, so he gets angered by higher ranks bad decisions. He is also very bad at playing the good cop while in the "good cop, bad cop" scenario. Normal Armnaments During regular firefights Anton tended to use an M1813 Pulse Rifle as well as an M-97 Viper Sniper Rifle. His preferred secondary firearm is usually the Karpov Pistol but he has been known to use the M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol as well. He was known to use Rosenkov Materials weapons for most of his weapons. Early Life Anton Krauss was born with the fortune of being in a wealthy family on Earth. He was born in Munich, Germany but soon, at the age of 7, he immigrated to New Zealand. He spent his whole adolescent life there and joined the military as soon as he could. Anton was known to be in very good shape and was very intelligent so he passed both of the tests quite easily. Naotem For the first time in combat, Anton was placed in an Alliance Marines strike team. They were deployed on a planet called Naotem, a candidate for Human colonization. However, Batarians controlled the planet. Anton was to neutralize all hostile forces groundside and call in a dropship to bring him and his team back home, as was many other strike teams. His team was deployed on the far side of a town. They moved in to the town and attacked the town hall. Anton's team broke through the defenses and then they defended the town hall from the Batarians. After a few hours of fruitless defending Anton brought one of his soldiers with him to flank the enemies. He and the marine moved through Batarian infested houses until they reached a suitible vantage point. From there they attacked the Batarians and helped push them back. Although they did help quite a bit when they flanked the Batarians, the efforts eventually proved fruitless and they decided call in a Gunship. The aerial death machine tore through the lines of Batarians while Anton and his team took cover. After tearing up the Batarians quite significantly, the gunship left and Anton's team was left to fight on their own. Hi ordered the other teammates of his to move his position. After all of his teammates were near he called in a M-35 Mako. They stood by, firing at all attacking forces. The ship finally hung overhead and dropped down a Mako. Anton covered hi team while they opened the hatch on the M-35 and crawled in. Anton manned the guns on it while the Corporal in his team drove. They came across a Batarian tank with heavy armor plating. Anton switched places with his teammate, opened the hatch and rolled out. Once he recovered he ran out to the tank. He shot all the batarians around it and placed a C-5 shaped charge on the tank. He ran over to a destroyed house and set off the charge. The tank was destroyed, and leveled everything around it. Anton's team stopped the Mako and Anton crawled in again. His team drove the Mako around again scanning for targets, but coming up with nothing. They were hen piced up by the SSV Louisbourg. Anton received a promotion, and his first reccomendation to N7. The SSV Ecuador Anton and his team were sent to an Alliance frigate that was attacked by pirates along with a bomb squad team, another marine team and a group of Asari Commandos. They split up and searched the ship for any signs of the pirates or hostages. Anton's team moved up to the bridge and found multiple plastic explosives and a stolen nuclear warhed. Anton informed the Bomb squad and they rushed up to defuse it. Anton's team split up, three at the bomb site and the the remaining two (including Anton) moved through to find any more threats. Anton and his squadmate searched around the barracks area and encountered multiple pirates. Anton noticed a grenade launcher at the far side of the room and used a tactical cloak to move over to it. He picked it up and shot two grenades at a group of the pirates. Anton moved on again and reached the armoury where multiple pirates were stealing the weapons. Anton and his squadmate engaged them but were pinned down by the overwhelming numbers of the pirates. He called for assistance and the other marine squad flanked the pirates. After all the pirates were neutralized the other team moved to the fuel storage while Anton and his teammate went back to the bridge after reports of a firefight. They relieved their squadmates and the bomb squad, who succesfully disarmed the nuclear warhead and plastic explosives. Anton's team then assisted the other marine team. They found even more plastic explosives in the fuel storage room and disarmed it. After this, their job was complete and they were extracted and debriefed aboard the Alliance dreadnought SSV Everest. Induction into N7 After these few succesful missions Anton was suggested for the N7 special forces program by many squadmates and others who had worked with him. Anton was transferred into a Reconnaissance team of Alliance soldiers as a mentor and leader. He was respected by the other soldiers because of his N7 training and was thought of as a super-soldier by some of the marines. During his time as an N7 Commando he was put onto a multitude of missions that would later be known as the Shuran Campaign a three part campaign that started with Operation: Red Wasp. An operation in which they attempted, and succeded in learning the names of those who paid the Blue Suns to attack the Human planet of Ionsii. After Red Wasp, Anton was again put into operation that continued the events of the first. The name of this was known as Operation: Amphibian's Bunker, in which they hunted down the location of the individuals mentioned above. This operation was a also succesful and led to the next step of the Shuran Campaign. The final step of the Shuran campaign, also known as Operation: Final Dance. In this operation, Anton and his team were ordered to kill the individuals that made the contract to the Blue Suns to attack Ionsii. Following the success of this operation, Anton was recruited by Asari Spectre Euri T'Rishka. Operation: Red Wasp Ionsii The Everest deployed Anton's team on a world known as Ionsii. It was known for its precious minerals and was the focus for many terrorist attacks over the years. Another attack broke out on the planet, however, it was by the Blue Suns while under conract. Anton's team was ordered to take out all the leaders in the area to cripple the forces and then call in other units to take out the buff of the Blue Suns forces. Anton's shuttle landed near an underground mining shaft. His team entered the tunnels and fought they're way through while looking for hostages, explosives or any other remaining threats. After moving through most of the tunnels Anton activated an sonar sensor to the wall to map the tunnels. The found a weakened wall where hostages were being held and and a leading member of the Blue Suns. Anton moved in to take out the leader solo while his teammates rescued the hostages. As it turned out, many of the hostages were actually kidnapped politicians who were taken there by the Blue Suns. While they were assisting the hostages in getting out the caves began to collapse. One of Anton's squadmates was trapped under a fallen rock and became unconscious. Anton signalled for his team to keep going while he dragged his teammate out of the collapsing tunnels. They called in the marine teams and were extracted back to the SSV Everest. Omega Anton was deployed in Omega along with another soldier and future lover, Lauryn Carson, to find out more about the contract that the Blue Suns accepted for the terrorist attack on Ionsi. They had to find one of the deputy commanders of the Blue Suns. They found a trail rather quickly, but the deputy could tell he wa being followed and was always one step ahead of them. Eventually, Anton and Lauryn began to predict what the deputy might do and they split up. Anton found the deputy and Lauryn helped corner him for questioning. They moved him into and abandoned house in the slums and began the interrogation. They asked him where the Blue Suns archive base was. Anton wasn't seeing results fast enough so he began using more drastic means of information extraction. He pulled out his gun and shot the deputy in the leg. After many bullet-wounds and lots of smashed glass anton got his answer, the Venetica System. He shot the deputy in the head and left him. They went back to the Everest and made a jump to the Venetica System. Venetica 1a45c Anton and Lauryn were dropped on the planet of Venetica 1a45c to find out who gave the contract to the Blue Suns to attack Ionsi. They hit the ground and began searching for the base immediatly. They tapped into incoming comm traffic to find out the location. The signal was coming from the north-east so thats where they went. Anton and Lauryn attacked the guards and took their keycards and then entered a Blue Suns base. They put on Blue Suns armour as a disguise and began to look for the archive room. They found it and cracked the lock. Anton and Lauryn searched for the contract until a Blue Suns merc found them. They shot him before he could alert the rest and put his body behind the door. After such an event Lauryn volunteered to keep looking while Anton stayed on watch. Eventually she found the file and they left the base. As it turns out, it was a Salarian group who were known for their success on the stock market. Operation: Amphibian's Bunker Citadel Anton and Lauryn were in an undercover operation to find an information broker who worked in the Citadel wards. They moved throughout the wards marketplace to find his office. As soon as they found his office they looked for any traces and then moved in. They paid the secretary to lock down the office and they began to question him. They looked through his sources during the interrogation and they found the names of the people who ordered the Blue Suns attack on Ionsii. They again questioned him about it but were attacked by shadow broker agents. They scrambled out of the office, grabbing any information they could hold and made a mad dash to the taxis. Anton covered Lauryn while she took an X3M sky-car and then hopped in. They flew to the C-Sec headquarters in hopes of more support, of which they received. Lauryn used a lift on two of the agents while Anton shot a concussive blast at them. The enemies died off and Anton and Lauryn thanked the C-Sec and then took a shuttle to the SSV Everest. The Colony They files that Anton and Lauryn took had the contact location of the Salarian's private ship, The Colony. They set out for the ship and breached it. They encountered only the resistance of the bodyguards they hired, which happened to be Blue Suns. Lauryn thought of exposing the Salarians so they would come out and justify themselves and then they could assassinate them. However, if the Alliance was caught, they would be exiled for such a thing. They decided to track down the Salarian, sabotage his supplies and his home base and then take him down in his last safe haven, The Colony. They placed a few motion sensors and trackers to the vessel to indicate if anyone was there and to indetify them if there were. They found references to multiple safe houses, so they sent other teams of N7 Commandos to investigate. Keram The location of the most suitable safe house, Anton and Lauryn choe here as the place that they would search. They breached the estate and were greeted byone of the Salarians and a group of Blue Suns. Lauryn sprinted after the Salarian while Anton was left to face the mercs. Anton held out for a while until he decided to attempt running up to the rooftops to secure an evac. He ran to the roof and began to jump over the gaps until he found a suitable landing area. He defended that point until Lauryn dragged the Salarian up to the roof. Anton called for evac and a shuttle landed. They were fired upon for every second the shuttle was there so they threw a grenade out to thin the numbers. It knocked a few of the mercs over the roof and killed the others. After Lauryn threw the unconcious body of the Salarian in the shuttle she called for Anton to get in. They escaped, once again to the SSV Everest Once aboard the Everest they woke up the Salarian and questioned him on the whereabouts of his fello terrorist friends. He was absolutly terrified and told them everything. He told them how to find them and where. Apparently there was some deal with the Blue Suns, they give them the political influence, money, etcetera and the Blue Suns will do their requests. He told Anton and LAuryn where to find the mercenary to talk to about the arrangement. Hypnos Station Anton and Lauryn went into the Blue Suns controlled Hypnos Station as potential customers. They requested to see Dagus Claymorion about a deal. Once they met with him they sought to dissolve the deal with the Salarians. He refused and so Anton threw a knife at him and wrote a note that said if he was killed, that it was the Salarian's hiring an assassin and to dissolve the deal. Anton and Lauryn left before anyone had noticed and boarded the SSV Everest again. Freidan Anton and Lauryn initiated in heavy combat on the surface of Freidan to find one of the Salarian's informants. They infiltrated the base after losing the welcoming commitee without much difficulty but were met with heavy resistance while inside the compound. They split up and looked around the base. Anton found a terminal with links to the Salarians and took pictures of it to show in his reports. They both moved down even further intil they met up with eachother again. They searched the floor and found more terminals, in fact it was the area that information was transferred at i the base. Anton covered Lauryn while she bugged the system and then they proceeded again. They moved downwards again until they reached the bottom level and found the informants private quarters. The two breached the door and shot a TASER round at him. When he woke up they asked him how important he was to the Salarians, and upon answering, he was shot. Operation: Final Dance Kelton Anton and Lauryn attempted to intercept some of the Salarians before they boarded the shuttle to The Colony. They decided to pose as mercs while they protected the Salarians. Before all of the Salarians were aboard, one of the mercs recognized the two and opened fire. Anton returned fire and Lauryn tryed to kepp the shutle from taking off. Anton stopped firing and made a break for the shuttle whil Lauryn stopped it from advancing. Anton set a charge on it and leapt off. Lauryn let go and they set off the charge. Surprisingly, it did nothing so much as slow down the skycar and break down part of its armour. Anton looked to the right and saw a group of mercs, and one of the mercs had a rocket launcher. Anton dove into cover and aimed at the group. He set off a concussive blast and then ran to get the rockets. Lauryn covered him and he fired the rockets at the escaping shuttle. He hit it and the engines began to flame. Howeve, the skycar made it out. Anton tossed a tracking charge on it and then called for evac. The Colony Revisited Anton and Lauryn attacked The Colony while it was in space, but before it could make a jump. They climbed around the outside of the hull and then smashed trough the cockpit porthole. They pilots were instantly killed and pulled out and so Anton and Lauryn set up the auto-pilot. The porthole then sealed itself and the two decided to kick down the door to the cabin. Lauryn tore open the door and threw it at one of the Salarians, killing him. She then picked up another and tossed him to the wall like a ragdoll. Anton shot one of them and then whispered for Lauryn to grab one and pull him over to him. Lauryn picked up the remaining Salarian and Anton grabbed him by the neck and took him out of the biotic's suspension. He asked him where the last two Salarian's were and he told him. They killed him and blew up The Colony and left to the SSV Everest. Remnants The last two were hiding on Illium, posing as workers in a construction zone. Anton and Lauryn found out who they were posing as and where exactly they were at.Lauryn decided to take the one at the first Dantius tower and Anton took the one at the hotel "Azure". Anton sneaked in and noticed the lone salarian. He took out his pistol and approached him. The slarian noticed and began to sprint. He threw a flashbang behind him which disoriented Anton. Anton pursued the salarian until he stopped in an open courtyard. He defended himself from Anton but not for too long until he got into an X3M shuttle. Anton threw a grenade at it and blew it up. The entire car dissentegrated along with anything in it. Anton decided to help Lauryn with her task and left for the Dantius towers. He saw her and a few mercs in a firefight, they easily outnumbered and outgunned her. She picked up a car and threw it at a merc with her biotics, but Anton could see she was getting tired. He jump out of the car and landed in a high speed slide. He slid towards a merc and kicked him off his feet. Anton turned onto his stomach and fired at the merc and killed him. Anton got up and flanked the rest. He noticed the Salarian hopping out of cover and into a skycar. Anton jumped onto it and held on as it took off. He smashed open the door and jumped in. He and the salarian struggled while in the car until Anton smashed the controls. The car was headed straight for a truck. Anton punched the salarian and knocked him out and then leapt from the car and grabbed onto a ledge. He was then picked up by Lauryn and were debriefed aboard the SSV Everest. Task Force November CHAMELEON Program Majestic Twelve Majestic Twelve was a highly classified project in which Anton Krauss and Lauryn Carson participated in. It was meant to be a project for uncovering information on the Reapers after Commander Shepard and the crew of the Normandy SR-1 defeated Sovereign. Anton and Lauryn were sent to many places among the outer rim in a series of events to gain intelligence on the Reapers. The missions were refered to as "codes" and then a callsign after. Code: Preacher There were reports of some sort of worshipping by Geth in the Voron System. Anton and Lauryn were deployed to relay information and see what was going on. They were deployed on the outskirts of a Geth complex and had to be stealthy without attracting the entire Geth army to them. As they snuck in they noticed many sites of worshipping for the Geth and took pictures for their reports. As they delved in deeper into the base they noticed a higher prescence of Geth and wondered why there would be more Geth down here than up top where it counts. They reached the bottom and noticed an AI core. The Geth talked to it and it responded as if it were their leader. They referred to it as an "Old Machine" which they had concluded earlier to be what Geth called the Reapers. However, it was not an AI core, it was actually a very sophisticated comm relay that could travel into dark space. Anton killed the Geth down there silently and then got as much information from the Reaper as he could. He learned of the thousands of Reapers in dark space instead of the believed hundreds. Anton and Lauryn then decided to escape the base while it was still possible and did so succesfully. Code: Scavenger After the giant success of the mission before, the project kept its funding and sent out Anton and Lauryn on more missions. Anton and Lauryn were sent to a derelict Reaper to gather supplies, sample, etcetera. They entered the Reaper which had no gravity to hold the in place. They decided to check out the mass generator to see how it could have worked for the Reapers to be able to land on planets with such a large mass. As they wandered around the Reaper they saw many "Dragon's Teeth" spikes. Once they arrived there they encountered resistance in the form of husks and Geth. They defended themselves until the opposing forces died down for a bit and then gathered samples from around the area. they also took a few photos of the mass generator. After a whule of researching the enemies began to attack again. They fell back again and held out against the forces for a while. Anton triggered a concussive blast which sent the enemies scattered in the zero gravity, which had also bought them some time. They made it to the enginge area and took a few photos again. They noticed the size of the engines and began to wonder of what the fuel supply might be. They searched for more samples throughout the engines area and encountered minor resistance. Anton attempted to ward thm off and cover Lauryn while she investigated. he brought them over to the mass generator again and tryed to hold out until Lauryn was finished investigating and could assist him. Eventually she came to his aid and they moved to the fuel storage area. The fuel cells were extremely large, and the substance was definatly unknown. They took a large amount of samples from it as well as a bunch of phtos. They planted an explosive charge on the fuel storage area and set the timer for twenty minutes. They hustled back to the shuttle and left with 15 minutes to spare. Code: Alcatraz Intelligence reports indicated a new Reaper that none had seen before. The Geth, and soon a very small handful of people, knew this reaper as Sentinel. Before they could attack it they needed to find out more about it. They went to a high security prison guarded by private military to find a delusional Quarian prisnor who claimed to have been on the Reaper. They made a plan to break him out. Anton would enter the prison and persuade the warden to show him the Quarian's cell. He would tell his team where it was and they would break him out. The guards would then attack and then Anton would call the M-35 Mako to break in and pick them up. Anton entered the prison alone to find the Quarian so that they could break him out. He talked to the warden and told him of Majestic Twelve. The warden agreed to show him and he relayed the info back to his team. They used a high powered Torchcutter to break open the cell while Anton was distracting the guards. The guards noticed them breaking him out and attacked on sight. The operatives fended them off and regrouped with Anton. He called in the Mako and it destroyed the front of the prison building. Anton crawled into the Mako and called his team over. They got in with the Quarian who they knocked out. They brought him back to the base for interrogation. Code: Psycho Code: Locust Code: Jester Code: Cyclops Code: Luna Code: Orbit Code: Manhattan Recruitment Allies Euri T'Rishka Euri T'Rishka was an Asari Spectre who was put on a mission to take out a Geth repair and manufacturing facility in the Perseus Veil. She recruited many highly trained and experienced fighters to assist her in the battle. She was obviously experienced and could easily persuade someone. Krauss noted that it seemed like she could get anybody to cooperate with her. She seemed extremely trustworthy and always calm. She was great with Biotics and had excelent marksmanship. Lauryn Carson Longtime lover of Anton, Lauryn and Anton were recruited together as they were both extremely effective and worked very efficiently together. Lauryn was in Anton's Recon team were they began seeing each other and eventually became engaged. Lauryn is extremely combat capable with pistols and SMGs and she liked being light on the feet. She is also a very skilled Biotic and has trained for years. Lauryn and Anton were the first two recruited for Euri's mission. Kido'Tirjas nar Ralin Anton accompanied Euri on the trip to recruit Kido. Anton could tell that Kido was a self taught master of shadows. He knew every trick and calculated his shots perfectly. Personally, Kido and Anton are great friends and tend to have friendly competitions for whoever gets the most kills or who can get the most collateral kills etc. Kido was very calm during battle and off. Anton noted him for being very quiet and that he didn't like talking to people he didn't know. Recruitment Gorgon Novak One of the two last recruitments was a turian named Gorgon Novak. He was part of the famous bloodline of Novak who were well known for their mining equipment. He worked in the mining buisness but quickly became fascinated by the military and joined a Recon Unit. He was then put into a special forces training camp which he passed. He reenetered his unit as a commander until he was recruited for a mission by the Asari Spectre Euri T'Rishka. Recruitment Nova Ceyne Recruitment Slavers Distress Call Crash Main Objective Trivia *Anton Krauss is the name I use in most, if not all, real-time RPs. *Anton was originally a Soldier, but was changed to an Infiltrator later on. Category:Articles by Cortezsniper Category:Alliance Military Category:Humans Category:N7 Commandos Category:Soldiers